


Not close enough, Too close

by KanaRika



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaRika/pseuds/KanaRika
Summary: Icarus had always been watching Apollo, from that high, high tower he was locked away in. The chance to be together was too tempting to leave behind.
Relationships: Apollo & Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 36





	Not close enough, Too close

Icarus would watch him  
from up in that tower, locked away from the world  
he would stare through the window  
Apollo would reach down to him,  
tendrils of bright light caressing his browning skin  
They were so far apart  
every shared laugh a paltry attempt at filling the chasm between them  
'Closer' they thought,  
'if only we could be closer'  
Icarus forgot his fathers warnings  
his joyous calls and sly smiles  
reserved for Apollo only  
Arms reached up high into the air  
their fingers almost touching  
but not there  
too close  
too close  
wax ran down Icarus's back  
he cried out in pain but kept his eyes on his lover  
never straying from his goal  
even as the burning wax reached down his calves and over his feet  
his harness coming loose and body falling down the the ground  
Apollo could do nothing but watch and cry out in anguish as his lover fell  
'Good night' he said through tears  
Icarus hit the icy water a stark contrast to his boiling skin  
Apollo grieved, hiding behind his sister the moon for hours on end  
~Falling in love with a god is only tragic if they love you back


End file.
